Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866)
Rheinbischofsheim, Rheinau Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany |Baptism = |Emigration = 1834 Alsace area to Pennsylvania |Death = Manhattan, New York |Burial = Cypress Hills Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York |Father = Jean Jacques Lindauer (1770) |Mother = Sophie Christine Bauer (1778-1834) |Spouse = Unknown |Marriage = Strasbourg, Alsace-Lorraine area |Children = Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) ^ John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) |2nd Spouse = Sophia Weber (1815-1891) |2nd Marriage = May 27, 1851 at age 36 Newark, New Jersey |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |Notes = ^ Freudenberg line |Findagrave = Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer }} recording his death]] Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) emigrated from the Strasbourg, Bas-Rhin, Alsace, France area to Pennsylvania in 1834. He, along with his children, operated a series of liquor and cigar stores in Manhattan, New York and Jersey City, New Jersey. Their cigar business was Lindauer and Company Tobacconists which manufactured and sold cigars throughout Manhattan and Hudson County, New Jersey. They were also involved in an illegal lottery in Manhattan, called the numbers game or "policy dealing". (b. July 15, 1815; Rheinbischofsheim, Rheinau, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany - d. September 5, 1866; 42 Grand Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA) Name variations *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer, in the Ensko-Lindauer family bible. *Oskar Arthur Moritz Lindauer, for his marriage in 1851. *Oscar A.M. Lindauer, in his 1866 funeral notice. *He listed himself as "Aug Lindauer", which may be short for August Lindauer, his bother, in the 1840 United States Census. He may have done this to avoid detection since he was running an illegal lottery. His son, Charles was more open and took out newspaper ads under his own name for the lottery. Parents *Jean Jacques Lindauer (1770) in French, aka Johan Jacob Lindauer in German. He was born around 1767 most likely in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. He owned a store according to the memoir of Eloise Ensko II (1925-1993). He was listed as a merchant in the baptism record for Oscar. *Sophie Christine Bauer (1778-1834). She was born on April 6, 1778 in Strasbourg, Bas-Rhin, Alsace, France. She died on December 1, 1834 in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany Birth Oscar was born on July 15, 1815 at 2:00 a.m. in Rheinbischofsheim, Rheinau, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. Baptism Oscar was baptized on July 26, 1815 at 3:00 p.m. in Rheinbischofsheim, Rheinau, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. His father was listed as a citizen and a merchant. Siblings * Stillbornchild Lindauer (1806-1806) was born and died on March 24, 1806 in Strasbourg, Bas-Rhin, Alsace, France *Sophie Amelie Josephine Lindauer (1808-?) was born in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany *Marie Louise Eleonore Lindauer (1810-?) was born in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany *Ernst Maximilian Lindauer (1813-?) was born January 27, 1813 in Rheinbischofsheim, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany *Sophie Jeanne Lindauer (1817-aft1839), or Sophie Johanna Lindauer. She was born on June 26, 1817 in Rheinbischofsheim, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. She married Felix Charles Maximilien Reuss (1806) on May 18, 1839 in Strasbourg, Bas-Rhin, Alsace, France. Children from first marriage They had three children in Pennsylvania: *Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) who married Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931). *John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) who married Nellie X (1853-1887) and worked as the cigar maker. *Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) who married Mary Sheehan (1842-1888) and worked as a cigar dealer. The Pennsylvania Department of Health did not begin to issue birth and death certificates until January 1, 1906. Prior to that time there are some county records and most births were recorded as baptisms by churches. Pennsylvania to Manhattan Oscar moved from Pennsylvania to New York City in 1843. Widower His first wife died around 1845-1850. Second marriage He married Sophia Weber (1815-1891) on May 27, 1851 in Newark, New Jersey. She was born in Kehl Dorf, Kehl Stadt, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. The Lutheran Theological Seminary Archive, 7301 Germantown Ave, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania had the following record: "Marriage: 27 May 1851 Groom: Oskar Arthur Moritz Lindauer, clerk, 133 Elisabeth Street, NY, 35 years old, bachelor sic, of Rheinbischofsheim, Amt Kehl, grand-duchy of Baden. Bride: Sophie Weber, 34 years old, of 450 Grand Street, NY, 34 years old, young lady, of Kehl, Amt Kehl, grand duchy of Baden. Witnesses: Peter Pfeifer & Emilie Maschhop. Minister: Maschhop, St. John Lutheran Church, Court Street, Newark, New Jersey." Child from second marriage *Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) who was born in Manhattan, and married William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889). Manhattan Oscar and Sophia lived on Houston Street in Greenwich Village in New York City and Oscar and his children operated a liquor vending business or an "exchange". Other entries in the city directory list the children as "brokers". In 1866 he was living at 81 Grand Street in Manhattan and his occupation was listed as "exchange". This was their illegal lottery business that led to multiple arrests of his children, but no convictions. Death Oscar died in 1866 and his funeral notice appeared in the New York Herald on September 7, 1866: On Wednesday morning, September 5, Oscar A.M. Lindauer, aged 51 years and 2 months. The relatives and friends of his sons, Charles, Louis, and John Lindauer, also the members of Eastern Star Lodge, No. 227, F. and A.M., are respectfully invited to attend the funeral from 42 Grand Street, this (Friday) afternoon, at two o'clock. The remains to be interred in Cypress Hill Cemetery. Death certificates were not issued in Manhattan until 1866. Prior to that year their were only ledger entries with the deceased's name and date of death, and cause of death. Burial He was buried in Cypress Hills Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York with: *Louise Lindauer (1858-1859), child of Charles and Anna Kershaw *Rebecca Lindauer (1863-1864), her death certificate needs to be ordered *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) child of Max Freudenberg and Eloise Lindauer *Gusia Lindauer (1884-1885) *Nellie Carney (1853-1887) wife of John Jacob Lindauer. *John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) son of Oscar Lindauer and his first wife *Mary Sheehan (1842-1888) wife of Louis Julius Lindauer *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) child of Max Freudenberg and Eloise Lindauer *William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) child of Eloise Lindauer and William Ensko *Sophia Weber (1815-1891) second wife of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer *Lottie Lindauer (1869-1894) aka Lottie Landus, daughter of Caroline Ritter and "Charles Lindauer" *Stanley Malton Massey (1895-1902) son of Grace Lindauer and Max Massey *Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) son of Oscar Lindauer and his first wife Memories about Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer Memoirs of Eloise Ensko II (1925-1993) from July 03, 1965. Eloise did not know that Sophie was Oscar's second wife: ::"My great-grandmother Sophia married an Oscar Lindauer. They came from Alsace-Lorraine on their honeymoon, by boat. Alsace-Lorraine was then owned by the French. Great-grandmother brought a lovely picture of Napoleon over from the other side - none of which I have ever seen duplicated. It is still in the family and in excellent condition. The Lindauer family owned a huge department store over there. When the newlyweds came to this country about the early 1800's they settled in Philadelphia. The living room furniture is still in the family. I have in my possession one of the sitting chairs. It is a very pretty, light wood in color, Victorian style. It is now of heavy material and cover. Sophia and Oscar had three boys and later on one girl. The boys were Charles, Louis and John and the girl, Eloise, was named by her brother, Charles. He found it by reading a book (Heloise & Abelard). The boys were much older than Eloise." Timeline * 1815 Birth in Rheinbischofsheim, Rheinau, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany on July 15, 1815 at 2:00 am * 1815 Baptism in Rheinbischofsheim, Rheinau, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany on July 26, 1815 at 3:00 pm * 1834 Marriage to X in Alsace or Germany * 1834 Emigration from Alsace or Germany to Pennsylvania * 1835 Birth of Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) in Pennsylvania * 1840 United States Census has his brother, Augustus Theodore Lindauer (1807-1857), living in Lehigh County, Pennsylvania * 1841 Birth of John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) in Pennsylvania * 1842 Birth of Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) in Pennsylvania * 1850 United States Census (not found) * 1850 (circa) move from Pennsylvania to New Jersey * 1851 Marriage to Sophia Weber (1815-1891) on May 27, 1851 in Newark, New Jersey * 1852 (circa) Move from New Jersey to Manhattan * 1852 Birth of Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) * 1855 New York census with him living in Manhattan * 1860 United States Census with Oscar using the name of his brother, "August Lindauer" and working as a "lottery broker" in Manhattan which has been crossed out and marked as "illegal business" * 1866 Living at 81 Grand Street in Manhattan * 1866 Death in Manhattan on September 7, 1866 at age 51 * 1866 Burial in Cypress Hills Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York * 1868 Sophia Weber (1815-1891) files to be administrator of his estate in New York City on December 23, 1868 Uncompleted tasks The following further research is needed: *Find his church marriage record circa 1834 which will name his spouse *Find him in the 1840 US census in Manhattan or Pennsylvania. He may be the person listed as Mr. Lindauer in Manhattan. Relationships Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) was the third, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Source Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on June 17, 2003. That information was migrated here to Familypedia on November 8, 2006. Research *Kevin Borland writes: "Oscar's father's name may have been Jean Jacques, as all of the known Lindauers born around Oscar's birth year in Strasbourg list their father, if at all, as Jean Jacques. Oscar also had a son named John Jacob, which supports this theory. The mother of Oscar may have been Sophie Chretienne Bauer, as she appears to have been bearing children to Jean Jacques shortly before the birth of Oscar. However, there were other children born to a Jean Jacques by a different mother (Marie Madeleine Gunther) in earlier years. This means that there could have two men named Jean Jacques, or that Jean married twice. Researcher Kevin Borland has ordered a copy of the 1836 census of Strasbourg, which is expected to resolve any uncertainty regarding Oscar's birth. The data is being mailed to Virginia from France, and is expected to arrive by mid-January. The store confirmed that there were 9 Lindauers listed in the census in Strasbourg. As of 2011 his parents still have not been confirmed, and it is possible that Oscar was born near Strasbourg and not in Strasbourg since he has not been found in the baptisms that have been scanned and put online recently." *Richard Arthur Norton (1958) writes on February 28, 2013: "The connection of our Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer of Alsace with the Lindauers of Pennsylvania was made firmer yesterday when I was in contact with James Martin at Ancestry.com. Years ago when researching civil war records for our John Jacob Lindauer (1840-1888). I was sent by NARA the records of the John Jacob Lindauer from Northumberland County, Pennsylvania. This was around 1998. That made me first think that the families were connected and that finding the connection would be easy. It wasn't easy, to this date I have not found the birth records for our Lindauers in Pennsylvania. When I contacted James Martin, he confirmed that his Lindauers were from Alsace and he had already fit our Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer into his tree with an 1812 birth, and he had migrated the data to his tree. He never thought of contacting me. He listed the father of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer as Jean Jacques (John Jacob) which was our tentative ancestor. I do not usually put data into my tree without a birth, or marriage, or death record recording the names of parents, but this seems so strong I have broken my rule and merged his tree into my tree. I still do not have any of the three basic documents for our Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer." *Tom Peters of Somerville, New Jersey writes on January 13, 2014: "Here are my thoughts: Jean Jacques/Johann Jacob Lindauer who married Sophie Christiana Bauer was born ca 1767 probably in Kehl, Baden. You have an August Theodore Lindauer as the sibling of Johann Jacob. How do you know this? This person was not born in Strassburg. At this point in time, without having reviewed the church records of Kehl, Baden, the following children are known to have been born to Johann Jacob Lindauer, Jr.& Sophia Christiana Bauer: 1. Sophie Amelie Josephine, born 7 Dec 1808 in Kehl, Baden. 2. Marie Louise Eleonore, born 6 Nov 1810 in Kehl, Baden. 3. Oscar Arthur Moritz, born 15 July 1815 in Rheinbischofsheim, Baden. 4. Ernst Maximilian, born 27 January 1813 in Rheinbischofsheim, Baden. 5. Sophie Johanna, born 26 June 1817 in Rheinbischofsheim, Baden. Martin Lindauer, father of your Johann Jacob Lindauer Sr., is a furrier (Kurschner) by occupation. I misread the death record of Johann Jacob Lindauer Sr., born 1725. I have attached the death of Johann Jacob Lindauer's wife's birth and death (Sophia Christiana Bauer)." See also *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866)/Notes *Lindauers of New York City *Lindauer family of Strasbourg, France References and footnotes External links *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer at Familysearch (requires a free account to see profiles) *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer at Flickr *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer at Facebook *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer at Findagrave *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer at Geni *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer at Wikimedia Commons Images Image:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz 04s.jpg|Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) circa 1850-1860 in the original scan of front and back Image:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz 06a.jpg|Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) circa 1850-1860 with his image cropped and the contrast and brightness adjusted Image:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz 01f.jpg|Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) circa 1850-1860 Image:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz 88f.jpg|Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) circa 1850-1860 with his image isolated from the background Image:7589430109123205484.jpg|Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) circa 1850-1860 with his image reduced to black and white. Image:Lindauer OscarArthurMoritz.svg|Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) circa 1850-1860 as a scalable vector graphic Documents Image:Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) birth on July 15, 1815 at 2 am, and his baptism on July 26, 1815 at 3 pm in Rheinbischofsheim, Rheinau, Ortenaukreis, Baden-Württemberg, Germany.jpg|1815 birth and baptism in Rheinbischofsheim in Germany Image:Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) birth on July 15, 1815 at 2 am in Bischoffsheim in Alsace.png|1815 birth and baptism in Rheinbischofsheim in Germany (cropped) Image:Document missing.png|1835-1840 marriage in Germany or Alsace Image:Document missing.png|1842-1851 death of spouse File:Lindauer Weber 1851 marriage 2.jpg|1851 marriage to Sophia Weber in Newark, New Jersey File:Lindauer-OscarArthur 1851 marriage 2.jpg|1851 marriage to Sophia Weber in Newark, New Jersey Image:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz cemetery 05.jpg|Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) cemetery plot in Brooklyn, New York File:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz_1866_funeral.png‎|1866 funeral notice File:Lindauer-OscarArthurMotitz 1866 funeral NewYorkHerald.png|1866 funeral notice from the New York Herald Image:CypressHill 3049162146 9ea116d4a8 o original.jpg|Cypress Hill list of Lindauer-Ensko-Freudenberg plot Image:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz 02d.jpg|Lindauer Ensko bible recording his death Image:Document missing.png|1866 death certificate File:Lindauer-Oscar 1868 intestate.jpg|1868 estate administration papers indexed File:Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) administration papers.png File:Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) administration papers cover.png Census Image:1840 census LindauerAugust.jpg|1840 census of his brother, "August Lindauer", in Lehigh County, Pennsylvania Image:Document missing.png|1840 US census in Pennsylvania Image:Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) in the 1850 US census for Manhattan.jpg|1850 US census in Manhattan Image:Lindauer-OscarArthurMoritz 1855 census.jpg|1855 New York census has him born in 1810. He listed himself as a bookkeeper. He moved to New York in 1843. File:1860 census Lindauer Weber full.jpg|1860 US census with Lindauers in Manhattan (tentative) Image:1860 census Lindauer Weber crop.jpg|1860 census with him listed as "August Lindauer" and working as a "lottery broker" which has been crossed out and marked "bad business". It has him born in 1812 in Germany. August was his brother that lived in Pennsylvania. Image:1870 census Lindauer Weber 01.gif|1870 US census with Lindauers, page 1/2, with Sophie Weber as a widow Image:1870 census Lindauer Weber 02a.gif|1870 US census with Lindauers, page 2/2, with children of Oscar after his death Category: Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: People in Wikimedia Commons Category: Born in Rheinbischofsheim, Germany Category: People from Alsace-Lorraine Category: Migrants from France to Pennsylvania Category: Burials at Cypress Hills Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York